Angels or Devils
by Ebil-Baka
Summary: Oneshot. Strawhat Pirates are one day away from getting the Great Treasure of One Piece, so are the WhiteBeard Pirates. A clash would be unavoidable tomorrow. This is Ace's late night visit to his little brother for the last time. AceLu Fluff?


**ANGELS OR DEVILS**

DISCLAIMER: One Piece doesn't belong to me.

Summary: The Strawhat Pirates are setting out for One Piece tomorrow. So are the WhiteBeard Pirates. Ace's last night visit to Luffy. Fluff?

A/N: This is becoming my bad habit, writing fanfics during my exam period. This fanfic is inspired by Dishwalla song - Angels or Devils. Pardon me if Luffy and Ace are out of character.

* * *

Cradled under the moonlight, Thousand Sunny was docked safely at the port of Bendy Hollow – a small sleepy town and their last stopover. The foamy waves crashed against its hull, gently rocking the ship in the quiet of the night. For once, Luffy was the only person left on board while the others have went into town. There was an unspeakable tension and excitement in the air. They were so near to the Great Treasure of One Piece; just one more day and the mystery to this big adventure would finally unravel itself. Luffy shivered, not from the cold draft but entirely from the realization of his soon-to-be dream, as he stared intensely at the dancing sea. Together with Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook, they would create a new legend tomorrow! "Shishishi!" the young captain threw his hands up in the air and stretched his back, laughing happily at the thought.

"You never change, Luffy - still as spirited as ever." A deep familiar voice announced behind him. Without seeing who it was, the lanky boy already knew the person. He whipped around, expecting to see the trademark cowboy hat, the boyish freckles, the perfect bronze body and confident smirk. He was not disappointed. "ACE!" the delighted yell echoed into the skies as Luffy pounced off the figurehead and onto his brother. Knowing his little brother too well, the Flame Flame Fruit user caught the hyperactive bundle perfectly without being dashed to the floor by the impact. For a moment, as he held the lithe body to him, Ace relished in the warmth and indescribable scent entirely unique to Luffy. Then as fast as it came, it was over as the boy pulled away to look at him with big inquiring eyes. "Why are you here?"

Ace inhaled sharply, smirk sliding off his face. He knew this question was coming. "You are sailing out tomorrow right? To the Last Island, for Gol D. Roger's One Piece…" Silence settled for a few short heartbeats as the brothers stared steadily at each other.

"Yep." Luffy answered seriously, fierce determination chasing away the last trace of merry-making in his eyes.

"As the commander of Whitebeard's second division, I will be there to stop you tomorrow. I will not back down." Ace declared solemnly, his eyes still holding onto the other's.

"Un." The Strawhat captain expressed his understanding without hesitation, eyes wide.

"There is no saying what tomorrow brings. Whichever sides win, we may never be the same again. If I was to give in – give it up…but I can't. So I am here to tell you that…this is the last time." Ace whispered the last words into Luffy's ears as he pulled shorter boy into his arms again. He bowed his head slightly and rested their foreheads together, closing his eyes and letting their breath mingle together. By being so close, the Flame Flame Fruit user could hear the other's heartbeat, so intimate and soothing. Suddenly, Ace felt a small movement from Luffy as the young captain tilted his head. Then a soft sensation pressed itself to his lips, spreading intoxicating sweetness into his mouth and Ace felt like he was burning up with a flame he has never experienced before. He slowly open his eyes, half fearing and half loving to see the man who has his lips crushed against his in a heartbreakingly beautiful kiss – his precious little baby brother, his wonderful angel. As the older brother, he knew this was wrong and he should push away the other but even his body betrayed him. He ran his fingers through those fine black hair and pulled the smaller head closer to his, greedily drinking in the delicious heat while he drowned in the other's unbelievable heat. 'This is the last time' the thought echoed in his head.

After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart with synonymous sighs. Ace then reluctantly released Luffy and turned away, his feet ready to take him off from Thousand Sunny. "Ace…" the small voice calling his name made him paused in mid-step. "This won't be the last time. I won't let it be."

The Flame Flame Fruit user turned his head to face behind, unsure how to react. Luffy was staring at him, eyes filled with the raw belief in his own words, and a big familiar grin on his face. The small act was contagious and a small smile spread itself over Ace's lips. Who was he kidding? This was Luffy he was talking about here – They would be alright even after tomorrow. Taking a deep breath, Ace tugged his hat down to cover his eyes and nodded his head, then quietly left into the depths of night.

**-END-**

Please review. Thank you.


End file.
